


Rid You Of Possessions Fleeting, Remain Your Funny Valentine

by Alcoholic_kangaroo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholic_kangaroo/pseuds/Alcoholic_kangaroo
Summary: It's Jonathan and Nancy's first Valentine's together and she's not very happy that they're stuck babysitting Jonathan's little brother





	Rid You Of Possessions Fleeting, Remain Your Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything for the fandom in a bit, been distracted on a long fic for a different fandom.

It's Valentine's Day and Nancy Wheeler is stuck sitting on the Byers couch. More importantly, this is her and Jonathan's first Valentine's Day and they're supposed to be out enjoying a romantic dinner in some overpriced restaurant two towns over. Jonathan had called and made reservations weeks ago, and it had been Nancy who had to call hours ago to cancel them. Nothing more romantic than babysitting on Valentine's.

You know what? It's not that big of a deal. Not really. She understands that her boyfriend has more responsibilities than the average boy their age. She really does. He's the oldest son of a single, working mother. He's taken odd jobs to help support his family since he was fourteen. He's a good, loyal son, and normally Nancy finds that unbelievably attractive. What girl doesn't fancy an honest, hardworking man? One who loves his mother and takes care of his family? If anything shouldn't that just be a sign of what a great husband and father he'll make someday?

So when Jonathan had called her only hours before their date and informed her that he had to stay home and watch his little brother because his mother had suddenly been stuck with a double shift, okay. That's fine. Understandable. Considering what the poor kid has been through in the last year she gets why he needs somebody around to keep an eye on him. And Jonathan did promise her an otherwise romantic sounding night. A home cooked meal, a bottle of wine, and a handful of scary movies they could watch snuggled up on the couch. It might not be what she had been envisioning for the perfect Valentine's date, but as he described it over the phone, in his smooth, honey voice, she envisioned candles, romantic music, and making out in the living room as his little brother slept away the night down the hall in his bedroom.

Then reality had smacked her across the face.

There were no candles, the music over the radio was that weird rock music Jonathan always listens to, and the two person dinner became a three person dinner. Will is a nice kid, really, and pretty quiet. Much quieter than her own brother, anyway. He sat next to Nancy at the kitchen table, drawing and chatting sedately, as they waited for Jonathan to finish cooking their meal. Jonathan had been wearing an apron and there had been lots of fresh herbs and chopping. It was a nice image, watching a man who knows his way around the kitchen, but Will kept talking to her so she couldn't concentrate on her boyfriend. Instead she had to play friendly with his little brother. Even when she just wanted to watch Jonathan's ass as he swayed along to his horrible music.

He's telling them a story about their latest campaign, a subject that hasn't interested Nancy in years. She grew out of here unicorns and dragons stage years ago. But Will's voice, though high, is soothing with that same honey quality as Jonathan's. Nancy had never noticed the boy spoke so similarly to his big brother until that moment. The same tone, the same tranquil volume. He really is a sweet kid. Normally, she likes having him around, or at least tolerates him well enough, but why was he here for their dinner anyway? Does Jonathan know nothing about how a Valentine's date is supposed to go? Surely he couldn't expect to get her in the mood with a kid hanging around. Couldn't Jonathan just microwave him some Chef Boyardee and send him packing to his bedroom?

Instead, Will was served the same meal as the two of them, steak with steamed green beans and garlic chive mashed potatoes. It smelled good and, honestly, Jonathan is a pretty good cook. He at least was chivalrous enough to set Nancy's plate in front of her first, only placing Will's smaller portion of food in front of him afterwards. Afterwards, before he was able to walk back to his own seat, Will had handed him the drawing he had been working on. Nancy recognized herself on the paper, black hair with the purple sweater she's wearing, and she recognized Jonathan dressed in his brown t-shirt. Crayon-Jonathan was handing her a bouquet of what appeared to be roses, though she supposed they could be any red flower. He hadn't actually given her any roses.

“Happy Valentine's to you too, buddy,” Jonathan had smiled, almost tenderly, as he bent down to kiss Will on the top of his head. “It's great.”

He hadn't kissed Nancy on the head. But she hadn't drawn him a Valentine's Day card. And she didn't really want a kiss on top of her head anyway, she wanted them other places. Still, he hadn't kissed her at all today, not even in greeting.

Dinner had been fine. Not romantic, but Will was quiet through most of it, eating his meal silently as he listened to the “adults” talk. It made Nancy feel old. As if they were already married with their own child and they should be discussing the mortgage or taxes or something along those lines. And what was with the choice of dinner? She'll give him props for the steak – rib eye, and a pretty good cut at that. But not only were the potatoes laced with garlic, there were slivers of fresh garlic slipped into tiny cuts of the steak itself. By the end of the meal Nancy felt like she had to brush her teeth, or at least chew on some high potency gum. This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day meal, doesn't Jonathan know the basic rules of romantic dinners? No garlic or onions!

“How's the steak?” Jonathan asked at one point.

“Great,” Will had cut in before Nancy could say anything, one of the few times he talked throughout dinner. Maybe because he had been asked a question, or at least assumed he had, and thought he should answer. “Better than usual, even.”

“It's a better cut, for the special occasion,” Jonathan explained, then he turned to Nancy to tell her, “This is Will's favorite recipe of mine, I hope you like it.”

She wasn't sure if she should be offended that he didn't ask her what her favorite food was instead. But the steak was good. And maybe Jonathan's attempt at a lasagna would have been pathetic anyway. Nobody's lasagna ever tastes like her mother's.

And at least he came through on the wine. An unopened bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon he had convinced his mother to pick up for the evening for the two teenagers; a condolence prize for being stuck home on the holiday. It's not an extravagantly priced bottle wine but it's not the cheapest brand either. Nancy doesn't know enough about wine to tell the difference between a moderately priced vintage and a high end one. Still, it seems wasteful when Jonathan also serves Will a small pour of the alcohol and adds a couple of ice cubes into the glass. It's not a wineglass like their matching etched set, just a clear, short glass like the type her own mother serves orange juice in every morning. It's a very small amount, maybe three ounces, but she knows alcohol is not good for children.

“Are you sure about that?” she asked, hesitating. She doesn't want to ruin the mood by turning into Nagging Nancy but she's pretty sure thirteen-year-olds aren't supposed to drink wine.

“Mom always lets us have some on holidays,” Jonathan assured her. “The ice helps water it down. Besides, this is Valentine's Day for all of us, right?”

“I don't need to have a glass,” Will spoke up, lips drawn in worry. Nancy notices him tearing at his paper napkin, just enough to tear it but not shred it. “I'm okay with just water.”

In the end, they all ended up enjoying a glass of wine with their dinner, and Jonathan topped off Will's glass with another couple ounces before the end of the meal. He sipped at it serenely, his lips stained a purple-red. Nancy wiped at her own mouth after every sip to avoid the same result.

At least dinner had only been a short part of the evening. Surely Jonathan's little brother wouldn't be part of their movie night as well? No teenage boy would have his little brother join in on a romantic movie night with his girlfriend.

Except of course he is.

Jonathan rented three movies. _The Exorcist_ , _The Exorcist 2_ , and _An American Werewolf in London_. The idea was supposed to be that horror movies would give them a reason to cuddle, with a horror comedy thrown in just in case, but apparently Will loves horror movies and pleaded to be able to join them. “Mom's never let me see _The Exorcist_ , Jonathan, please? I'll be quiet and go right to bed afterwards. I won't even watch the second one, I promise.”

Jonathan had looked at Nancy, asking for permission, but she knew in the end it wasn't her decision. Not really. If she said no she would be the bad guy and she doesn't want Jonathan to see her as the bad guy. And they had three movies to get through, they could still snuggle innocently throughout the first one and turn it hot and heavy during the second. She was feeling oily and pungent from the heavy, garlic-infused dinner anyway. Maybe it was best to digest for a bit.

So they retired to the living room, Will taking the chair to one side, with Jonathan and Nancy on the couch. The boy changed into his pajama bottoms, brought his blanket from his bedroom, and curled up alone as the movie started while the couple on the couch held each other in comfortable silence. Nancy snuggled up to her boyfriend's side, her head on his shoulder, waiting to move in closer when the opportunity presented itself. She didn't scare easily as horror movies, but she can fake it.

Halfway through the movie, Will was also on the couch, still wrapped up in his blanket, and frequently hiding his face in his brother's side.

“You promised you wouldn't be scared,” Jonathan chuckled, his arm going around the boy. Ridiculously, Nancy felt mildly jealous. She felt like she was sharing her boyfriend with another woman, which was ridiculous. He's his little brother, not another girl. But when she goes to slide her arm further around his chest and has to stop herself because there's already another person there it feels like a competition. What girl has to compete with her boyfriend's affection with his younger sibling?

By the end of the movie, exhaustion must have overcame fright because Will is sound asleep, sprawling halfway into his brother's lap. And Jesus, she's gritting her teeth in frustration as she watches Jonathan's long, elegant fingers pushing their way through Will's hair. He doesn't even have the decency to put the next movie on and asks Nancy to do it. And she really, really doesn't want to get up right now. Not just because she's warm and comfortable at Jonathan's side but because who knows what might be hiding under the couch waiting to grab her ankle?

Okay, so maybe some horror movies can be scary.

In the end, she does it anyway. They can't just sit here listening to the white noise of the television, so she switches to the next movie, wishing Jonathan had rented something besides horror. What's wrong with a good musical? Or a teen comedy? Not that she could honestly imagine them sitting next to each other on this couch watching Porky's. That really isn't either of their style. But if they had rented a romantic comedy this boy wouldn't be sprawled in her boyfriend's lap. No thirteen-year-old boy wants to watch romance movies.

She forces herself to sit through another twenty minutes of horror film before she slides in her comment smoothly.

“I thought he promised to go to bed after the first one?”

“He's asleep,” Jonathan responds, missing her point entirely. He's engrossed in the movie and his fingers are still moving through Will's hair. Nails scraping just light over his scalp. Will's head rests on his thigh, his breath even, not quite snoring but close.

“Tomorrow's a school day,” she prods, “Maybe he should get to bed.”

“He's fine here,” Jonathan shrugs off her false concern. “He can sleep anywhere, once he's out he's out. I'll carry him to bed later.”

“But isn't he heavy in your lap like that?” she asks, hoping he'll get the hint. How hard is it to figure out that she wants to be alone with him? Don't teenage boys recognize an attempt to get into their pants when they see it? “I bet he's making your leg fall asleep. And he's probably really warm. Isn't that uncomfortable?”

“He is like a big hot water bottle,” Jonathan chuckles, but he sounds entirely unperturbed. She watches his profile in the glow of the television, seeing how he tilts his head down to look at Will's head in his lap. There's a sweet smile on his face, one of complete adoration. “Good for a cold February night, you know? Maybe I'll tuck him into my own bed tonight. He'll probably end up there anyway, after watching that movie.”

That about does it. He wants Will in his bed to keep him warm? When he has a perfectly willing girlfriend to fill that role? Nancy pulls back from Jonathan and sits back against the couch with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest. Only then does her boyfriend turn to look at her.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“No, seriously? What's wrong? I thought you were okay having a stay in date?”

“I was,” she scowls. “But I didn't realize it was a play date.”

“What?”

“Your brother,” she hisses, pointing at the boy in his lap. “It's not a date if your little brother is in on it.”

“I'm watching him,” Jonathan frowns, brow furrowing in confusion. His back stiffens and the fingers in his hair stop moving. “I told you I had to watch him. You said you were okay with that?”

“I figured 'watching him' meant that he stayed in his room all night while we had our own alone time,” Nancy says through gritted teeth. She knows she sounds petulant but she can't help herself. Not after spending a whole evening being ignored. “I didn't think it meant I would be a third wheel for your sibling bonding time.”

“What?” Jonathan asks. His brow is furrowed in confusion, his eyes shining from the light of the television screen. “I thought- You know what it means to watch somebody right? You have to be able to actually see them? With your eyes? I know you watch Mike sometimes.”

“Yeah, I watch Mike sometimes,” she replies, whispering so as to create of facade of trying to not wake up the boy but really more of a stage whisper than anything else. “And he stays in the basement and I hang, used to hang out with Barb in the living room. We don't actually spend the whole evening together. Will is thirteen, not three, you realize that, right?”

“I like spending time with my brother,” Jonathan replies, putting emphasis on the “like.” He sounds defensive now and his lips are thin. “I know you and Mike don't get along the best but Will is different. He's not like Mike. He's my, he's my best friend.”

“Your little brother is your best friend?” Nancy asks skeptically. Frankly, that idea is partly astounding, and partly pitiful. She couldn't imagine ever referring to Mike as her best friend, some days they can barely stand each other. She knows Jonathan doesn't have that many friends but she would think that she would at least take precedence over his little brother on the friendship scale.

“Yes,” Jonathan insists, harshly. He immediately winces at his own tone of voice and lets it drop. “Sometimes it's just been me and him against the world, you know? Our father was always an asshole, always. He used to call Will names, horrible names. I, I guess I just wanted to be there for him in a way our father wasn't for me.”

“I didn't know that,” Nancy confesses, some of the bite easing from her tone. She moves back closer to Jonathan again, lets him put his arm back around her. He does so, stiffly. His shoulders are tense but it feels good to be there again, to rest her cheek against his collar. “Did he call you names to?”

“Some,” he admits, moodily. He returns to stroking Will's hair now, but that soft smile has not returned to his face. “Not like he did to Will though. That was different.”

“How?”

Jonathan shrugs, looking miserable. He won't look at her. Just keeps watching Will as he breathes in and out, in and out. Soft, calm breathes. The effect is soothing and she feels him start to soften against her once more.

“How?” Nancy asks again, prodding but supportive. She's feeling guilty for venting now. “How was it different than how he treated you?”

“He just called me weird,” Jonathan starts, then pauses for a long moment. “You know, stuff that was sort of insulting but I could spin to make it a compliment. Weird. A loner. Antisocial. It hurt my feelings as a kid but I sort of ended up embracing it after awhile. Maybe too much. When you hear stuff like that for so long it becomes a self-fulfilling prophecy.”

“Did he call Will weird?”

“Well, yeah,” he admits. He sighs, looking down at his brother. His fingers finally slip out from his hair, but they graze down his temple to touch Will's face. He cups his cheek, then slides down to caress his jaw. The boy's face looks relaxed and serene in sleep, his features softened, his eyelashes dark against his cheek. “But it was more spiteful. Will's always been soft around the edges, you know? He wanted Will to be a rowdy kid with a buzz cut who would drag him to baseball games. He doesn't appreciate how sweet Will is. He didn't want a cute son, he thought it was an insult to his manliness. He always yelled at our mom to give him a damn haircut. Never cared for his love of art, either. He, he called him a queer, and a fag, and a cocksucker.”

Nancy grimaces in absolute revulsion. She can't imagine anybody speaking to Will like that, he's such a sweet kid, but his own father? No father should talk about their son like that. And Will is still so young. Even if he is...that way, insulting him at an age before he even knew what those words meant is just cruel.

“He never said stuff like that about you?” Nancy asks, setting her hand on his arm. He's shaking beneath her touch.

Jonathan shakes his head no. She watches him lick his lips. His hand returns to Will's hair but there's something more gentle now. Before he had been petting him as if he were a beloved pet, loving but with a thorough touch. Now he's stroking his head like he's a newborn babe.

“I'm not like Will,” he says, softly, almost inaudible. “Will is, he's, he's different. He, uh, he has a crush on Mike. I'm not sure if you knew that.”

Nancy cannot help the sharp inhale of her own breath. She's not sure what's more surprising, the fact that Jonathan is outing his little brother to her, or that the boy apparently has a thing for her own brother.

“How do you know that?”

“He told me,” Jonathan replies. “After he told your brother. Mike was, he was nice to Will, about it. But I mean, Mike isn't that way, and he had to tell him that. It broke Will's heart. I was the only person he could come to after that.”

“Mike has El,” Nancy reminds him. “I'm sure Will understands that.”

“It was before,” Jonathan replies with a tired sigh. “But, yeah. He knows he can't make Mike be like himself. He can't make him like boys anymore than he can make himself like girls. But it doesn't make heartbreak any easier. He'll get over it, someday.”

“Poor kid,” Nancy murmurs, still watching his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful right now, it's difficult to imagine him crying, but she has seen him cry. Many times. To know her own brother caused some of those tears is disheartening.

She reaches out to touch his face, not even realizing it until her fingertips are an inch from his cheek. Jonathan's hand stills, startling her out of her daze.

“Is it okay if I touch him?” she asks. The question sounds weird to her own ears. He's a teenage boy, not a dog.

Jonathan just chuckles. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

His skin is very soft beneath her hand. Much softer than Jonathan's, and softer than her own. She recognizes some similarities in the appearance of the two brothers, of course they share some basic traits, but she would never say he looks like the sort of boy who would grow up to look like his big brother. There's something smaller and softer about him, as if he were a drawing in a children's book. Something ethereal and warm.

Why is she getting gooey over the kid? He's the same age as her brat of a brother and she normally only feels annoyance towards him.

But Will is different. He's always been different than Mike and his other friends.

She touches his lips, they're parted and warm breath washes over her skin. He's like a puppy. The kind where you want to rub their belly and suck on their tiny paws. Jonathan has returned to petting his hair and she finds that invitation too much to pass up. Her fingers slip beneath her boyfriend's, entwining through the brown locks. The individual strands are soft and thin as a baby's. Jonathan's thumb brushes over the back of her hand.

“Watch out, you're being too nice to him,” Jonathan teases her.

“Shut up,” she mutters, no venom in her voice. “Not my fault I got the bratty little brother and you got the cute one.”

“Ah, so you are admitting he's cute,” Jonathan points out. He's smiling, victoriously, and she rolls her eyes at him.

“In like, a pathetic abused puppy dog sort of way.”

“Aw, come on,” he objects. “Don't be mean.”

“Alright, he's cute,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “Just wait until he starts getting zits. Say goodbye to his porcelain skin then.”

“He doesn't have porcelain skin, your brother is the one who looks like he's never seen the sun.”

“I meant just how smooth and perfect it is,” she explains. “Not pale. Just like, you know, he has a nice complexion. I'm somewhat jealous, to be perfectly honestly. Great skin is wasted on the young.”

Jonathan just shrugs in response. Boys never have to care about the size of their pores.

She's still running her fingers through Will's hair when her ring catches. It's just a small snag, a couple strands stuck around the stone, but as she pulls her hand back to repeat the motion they strain taunt against his scalp. The hairs are thin and snap off, leaving a handful of the silken threads attached to her ring, but already Will is stirring, withdrawing from her touch. He makes a pained noise. She feels guilty for hurting the kid. It's comparable to the feeling one has hearing that betrayed yelp of a dog you just accidentally stepped on the paw of.

But it was so quick that Will doesn't even seem to know what happened, why he woke up. He just blinks sleepily and sits up.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“You did,” Jonathan confirms. “Why don't you go to bed?”

Will glances at the television, where the second movie is still playing, and bites at his lip.

“I know I promised I wouldn't be scared,” he starts. He doesn't finish the sentence, just squeezes the end of the blanket in his hands, kneading it like a cat.

“It's okay,” Jonathan says. He pats his knee, indicating Will should lie his head back down in his lap. “Go back to sleep.”

“But your date-”

“Don't worry about it,” Nancy cuts him off. And really, she means it. This date is too far gone at this point to turn romantic. There will be other dates, other Valentines. Maybe next year they'll be able to get out of the house.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, buddy, it's fine,” Jonathan insists. So Will wiggles back down onto the couch and curls back up to Jonathan's side. He doesn't seem to notice that his blanket has fallen to the floor. Nancy takes the opportunity to get up to go into the kitchen for a drink and picks the blanket back up when she reenters the room. She tucks it around the boy's shoulders but instead of taking her seat back next to Jonathan, she sits on the other side of Will. He's curled up so small on the couch that there's still room for her to reach around him and slip her own arm around Jonathan's shoulder. She lays her other hand over Will's hip, protectively.

“There, nice and safe, right?” she asks.

“Mm hmm,” he agrees.

It's a comfortable position. Jonathan was right, he is like a big hot water bottle and he doesn't object to her weight as she half lays on him as all three of them cuddle up together. It's not the worse way to spend the holiday and Will is soon asleep again.

Nancy doesn't make it through the entire second movie either.

When she wakes up the television is glowing steadily and there is no sound coming from it. It's been paused, it looks like on the credits. What time is it? Her parents know she's here tonight but they still might not appreciate her coming home at two in the morning. Except it can't really be that late. Joyce closes up the store at midnight.

“I want to sleep with you,” a small voice whispers in the dark.

“You can come in later,” a deeper voice replies. “After Mom's asleep. Just go get in bed for now.”

“But I'm scared.”

Nancy can tell this is true because Will is positively shivering beneath her. She thinks maybe that was what woke her up, more than their quiet voices, because Byers men are not overly loud. The movie was way louder than either of the whispering voices. But her teeth chatter from his trembling.

“If Mom finds out I let you watch The Exorcist she'll ground both of us.”

“But I'm scared. I don't want to be alone.”

“Will...”

“Just let him stay,” Nancy interrupts, her voice groggy with sleep. She snuggles back down onto Will, wrapping him up in her arms. He's warm and smells nice, sort of like Jonathan, but with tones of fleece and clean pillows. He squirms a bit in his arms, but stills after a moment. He reminds her of her old stuffed bear she used to sleep with as a kid. Nancy burrows her face in between his shoulder blades, listening to the beating of his heart. It sounds fast.

“He can't stay,” Jonathan replies. “Mom will be home in an hour.”

“You promised him earlier he could.”

“Not all night.”

“Mmm,” she murmurs sleepily. She nuzzles deeper into Will's back, rubbing her nose into his flannel shirt. “Comfortable like this.”

“You have to go home, too,” he reminds her.

“In a bit. You're good like this, right Will?”

“I'm good,” he confirms.

Jonathan sighs with annoyance. Nancy's eyes are closed but she can imagine the exasperated look on his face. Still, she feels him shift beneath them and a pair of strong arms encircling them both. A pressure against her own head signifies that he's resting his cheek against her temple. It feels good. She can't explain why, exactly, except maybe to say she's still in that relaxed half-sleep stage of consciousness. And that to be wrapped up around two teenage boys is stimulating to her semi-aroused body. She slides a hand up to Will's collar and pulls at it, just tugging it down a couple inches, so she can kiss the back of his neck. There's a mole at the nape of his neck, normally hidden by his hair, and she kisses it several times. He squirms again.

“What are you doing?” he asks, his voice sounding confused but not alarmed.

“I'm sorry about my brother,” she replies, not directly answering his question. But it is an answer, for her. She wants to make him feel better. She wants to make him happy in a way she can't understand. She can't control Mike's actions but she can try to make up for them.

“What?”

“About Mike not liking you like that,” she explains. She feels him take a sharp breath beneath her. It's a quiet inhale and she wouldn't have even known about it if she wasn't pressed so closely against him. “He loves you as a friend, you know that?”

“Nancy,” Jonathan warns, his voice low.

She ignores him.

“It's okay to love who you love,” she tells Will. “If you ever need somebody to talk about boys with I'm here, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispers back, but his voice is tight. She kisses his neck again and slides her hand up near his chest, looking for an opening in the blanket. She finds one and slips inside, pressing her palm directly over his heart. It's racing.

“It's okay,” she coos. She sits up on her knees, more fully covering him, and kisses his temple. She tastes tears. “It's okay. Don't cry. It's okay.”

“You're scaring him,” Jonathan says, his voice gruff. He moves back, pulling away from her, pulling Will away from her, and that comfortable aura is gone now. She feels cold and alone, watching Jonathan pull Will onto his lap, his arms blocking her. He's too big to be held like that, he's not a child, and Will supports his own weight by pressing his knees into the couch on either side of Jonathan's lap. But he doesn't object to his big brother's embrace. Mike would never let himself be held like that. Would probably scowl and push her way and say he's not a child. “Will, it's okay. She's not going to tell anyone.”

“I won't,” she promises, wanting to go to them. She doesn't want to be excluded, not again. Jonathan is wiping at Will's face and he leans up to his forehead. Will bends down slightly to allow for the kiss. There's something so familiar with this interaction it makes something ache inside Nancy's chest. She won't say her heart, that's too easy, it's more like having the air sucked from her lungs. Jonathan kisses Will's forehead tenderly. Then he tilts his head up and kisses him on the lips. It's short, barely a brush of skin on skin, but she notices how Will presses down as Jonathan pushes him back. As if it should have been longer, harder.

Jonathan must think she can't see everything in this darkness. But her eyes are adjusted to the dim light and she can see what he thinks she can't. Jonathan's hand wrapped tightly around Will's wrist, fingers white from pressure. Will's opposite hand around Jonathan's neck, fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. It seems too easy, too well practiced, like they're a couple in a painting posed specifically for this moment in time to be captured.

She isn't surprised when Will disobeys his brother and surges forward once more. His lips press hard against Jonathan's, full of momentum and bravado. The older boy's hands are already up, already gripping Will by his bony shoulders, but he isn't being rough enough and Will fights him. He is fighting for the right to kiss his big brother like it's some contest to be won. What's the big prize, then, if the kiss was only part of the competition?

“Will!” Jonathan hisses, finally prying him off him. His eyes are wide with fright, a strange look for Jonathan who usually has a sleepy, lidded expression on his face no matter the circumstance. His eyes dart towards Nancy, pure panic glistening back in the dim light.

Nancy slips off the couch and goes to them, approaches them from behind. Will's head turns to watch her, Jonathan's frightened gaze not leaving her figure. There isn't enough room for her to join them straight on so she bends down instead. Her arm goes around Will, beneath his right arm, beneath where Jonathan is still holding him away from himself, and encircles him in an almost possessive embrace. He shifts against her, not fighting her, but not entirely comfortable with the situation. He's so small her arms covers the entire length of his chest, her hand tucking into his side, as she presses her own chest against his back. She pushes her breasts purposely into his pointed shoulder blades and places another kiss against the back of his neck.

“Jonathan, don't be mean,” she murmurs against the boy's neck, letting her lips brush the sensitive skin there. She feels Will shiver against her. “Give your little brother a kiss.”

“Nancy-”

“Go on,” she urges gently. “You kiss him like this all the time, don't you?”

“Yeah,” Will confirms for her. Jonathan makes a small, disapproving noise. But when Will bends down to kiss him again he doesn't fight him. She hears the clack of teeth hitting and laughs to herself, wondering if they're always this eager to taste each other.

She peers over Will's shoulder to watch them, seeing hints of tongue that probably shouldn't be as enticing as it is. She waits until they part before going in, pressing her own mouth against Will's. He seems surprised and freezes against her but his lips are moist still and she swears she recognizes the taste of Jonathan's saliva on his mouth. Maybe they just taste the same, same DNA, same saliva.

“Never kissed a girl, huh?” she asks after a second. He doesn't respond, just looks at her, expression an open book. Puzzlement. “I just want to watch you two together, can I watch?”

“Nancy,” Jonathan says again. It's a warning but she ignores it.

“How far have you two gone, Jonathan?” Nancy prods, her voice coaxing. “How far along have you defiled your little brother's innocence.”

“It's not like that,” he says gruffly. He's taking offense at her comment, which isn't what she was shooting for. She wants him to be comfortable enough with her to let her in on whatever this weird little relationship they have going on between brothers.

“I was just teasing,” she says, “I know you wouldn't 'defile' Will. But as your girlfriend I do think I deserve to know what you're getting up to behind me back.”

“It's, it's not like that,” he repeats once more, but his eyes meet Will's in a way that lets her know they just had a split second, silent conversation between the two of them. Again, she has been left out of it.

“Fine,” she gives in. Arms still around the boy, she moves to sit on the couch, dragging him along with her. He slips out of Jonathan's lap, landing to his side in a half-lying down position. It's cute, like an obedient dog just putting up with a pushy little kid. He looks surprised at how he ended up there. “Maybe we need to make sure he actually doesn't like girls, if you're going to take advantage of him like that. Maybe this thing with my brother is just a one time thing?”

“I, I don't want to,” Will objects quietly. He doesn't fight against her hold though. She pulls him closer to her, away from Jonathan, and the brothers are looking at each other like they'll never seen each other again.

“Oh, relax,” she tells the both of them. “I'm not going to say anything to anybody. I think it's sweet.”

“Sweet?” Jonathan asks in disbelief.

“You two are so cute together,” she explains. “I can't even be angry that you're cheating on me.”

“He's not,” Will says. “We, we stopped. He won't even kiss me anymore.”

“I just did,” Jonathan breathes through his nose, clearly pushed to his limit with this. “Will, go to bed, Nancy and I need to talk.”

“No!” she cries out. She doesn't want to talk. Not right now. She latches tighter onto the boy, pulling him so tightly to her chest she's afraid of bruising his ribs. He feels so delicate in her arms. She's always been petite herself, but Will makes her feel large in comparison. “I don't want to talk. I want to play with your little brother.”

“Nancy, he's uncomfortable,” Jonathan insists. “Can't you tell he's uncomfortable?”

“Well, kiss him and make him comfortable,” she suggests. “You miss kissing your brother, don't you Will?”

“I do,” he agrees, his voice so small it triggers some instinct inside her that makes her lean down to press a kiss to the top of his head. His hair smells so nice, something about it homey and soothing. “He lets me sleep in his bed but he barely even touches me anymore.”

“Poor baby,” Nancy soothes, still pressing little kisses into his hair. She can't stop her actions and finds herself sucking on a few of the silken strands, feeding into a latent oral fixation. “Jonathan, why are you so mean to your little brother?

“What, me?” Jonathan asks in disbelief. “I'm mean? You called Mike a scum sucking leech and punched him in the arm this afternoon.”

“But Will is a good kid,” she says, moving her hand so it rests on the little swell of his belly. It's poking out a little beneath his shirt from where she had him lying against her leg, back arched. “You always say so yourself. Best little brother in the world, if I remember right?”

“He, he is,” Jonathan agrees. His eyes watch as his girlfriend's hand slips down from his little brother's exposed stomach and under the waistband of pajama bottoms. Her skin looks so pale against the blue and green plaid. His breath stops when the tips of her fingers slide under the elastic, the outline of the nails disappearing from sight. “Nancy, what are you-”

“Kiss him,” she directs, no longer asking but directing. She projects her voice in the most forceful way she can without coming across as angry. Jonathan doesn't obey, his eyes still trained on the movement beneath his little brother's bottoms. Will's not looking down there though, he's looking at Jonathan, chin tilted up, staring at his big brother. Nancy finds what she's looking for and curls her fingers around Will's little cock. There's some pubic hair around the base but it's soft and thin and scarce, nothing like Jonathan's mess of coarse curls. He's not hard, but he's not soft either. It shouldn't take much to get him to full length. “Jonathan, kiss your brother.”

He finally obeys Nancy's orders, leaning forward and pressing s palm into the couch cushion for support as he covers Will's body with his own. Nancy's heart jumps into her throat as their lips meet once more. She knows this is wrong, surely they do as well, but they look so good together. Jonathan lifts his free hand, the one that isn't supporting his weight off of his little brother, and cups Will's cheek. His face is so delicate, the bones so small, that Jonathan's hand looks giant against his face.

She feels Will's immature cock hardening fully in her palm. At least, she thinks it's fully hard. It feels stiff and fully erect but it's so small, it can't be more than four inches, and it's definitely lacking in heft compared to his brother's.

But that's to be expected, surely? Admittedly, it's been awhile since she's seen Mike's dick but the last time she saw it a couple years ago it had been even smaller than this. Then again, it hadn't been hard.

Still, it feels nice in her hand. It twitches whenever Jonathan changes something in his technique, whether that be touching his face or pulling back to breathe. Nancy tightens her grip on the little erection, creating a tight fist, and moves it up and down a couple times to see how he reacts. She has no problem wrapping her hand entirely around his length.

Will gasps in Jonathan's mouth, whimpering as he presses up more against her hand, looking for more friction.

Jonathan pulls away from his brother and looks down to see what Nancy is doing but her hand is still hidden beneath the boy's pajamas. But there can't be any mistake in the jerky movement of the plaid and the angle of Nancy's wrist. He licks his lips anyway, finding the sight unbelievably arousing. Will is thrusting up, practically writhing on the couch. His stomach brushes against Jonathan's own crotch a few times, bringing attention to his own newly formed erection.

“Does that feel good?” Jonathan asks Will, holding back a laugh as he watches his brother panting and whimpering beneath him. His little toes are curled up in pleasure.

Will grunts something that sounds like a yes but otherwise seems incapable of speech. Jonathan smiles at the sight. This wasn't how he was expecting the night to go but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't enjoying this. He leans over Will's shoulder and kisses his girlfriend as slowly and languidly as he just kissed his brother. She kisses him back eagerly, her own arousal thrumming through her own body in such a way there seems to be a direct connection between the tongue in her mouth and the throbbing in her pussy. Her arm moves beneath Jonathan, jerking off the boy sandwiched between their bodies.

Without warning, Will jumps beneath them, nearly knocking Jonathan off him. He falls forward, nearly bumping foreheads with Nancy.

“Are you okay?” he asks, already going into panic mode. “Will? What's wrong?”

“It hurts,” Will gets out. “I mean, it feels good, but it hurts.”

Nancy pulls her hand back quickly, feeling guilty and confused. She didn't want to hurt will, she wants to make him feel good. She rests it back on Will's belly, kneading the skin as it heaves through his rapid breathing, trying to comfort him. She was just doing what she did with Jonathan, just on a much smaller scale. He never claimed it hurt.

“I, I'm sorry, I don't know-”

“It's not your fault,” Jonathan says quickly. He sits back, kneeling between Will's spread legs. She watches him pull down the waistband of his brother's pants, freeing him from their confines. His dick stands up erect and glistening with precum. It's red, engorged, really just a scaled down version of Jonathan's own cock. Except prettier, maybe, somehow. Maybe just because it's so small. “Yeah, I thought so.”

“What's wrong?” Nancy asks, worried. She bites at her lip and stills her caresses on Will's belly.

Jonathan grabs hold of Will's tiny cock and slowly moves his hand up and back down the shaft. Will shivers in her arms, his body stiffening from the stimulation.

“He's just young,” he explains, still slowing masturbating his little brother. She watches the movement, fascinated by his gentleness in the matter. Will's also craning his neck forward, watching Jonathan's fingers dragging along his cock. He's breathing deeply from his nose and making pained sounding noises that Nancy is pretty isn't because he's being hurt. “His foreskin hasn't been loosened yet. Just need to be careful getting it over the head.”

“That's, that's a thing?”

“Mm hmm.” He reaches for Nancy's hand and directs it back down to the boy's erection. He covers his hand with hers as her fingers curl back around the shaft. “Just be careful with him, he's my little brother.”

She's totally aware of that fact, but her body reacts how it wants to. The way he speaks those words does something to her because she's now hyper aware of the wetness in her panties.

Jonathan doesn't go back to kissing Will. He stands up, removing himself entirely from the picture for a moment, then sits behind Nancy, his arms going around her in a very similar fashion to how she's holding Will. Except her slacks are much tighter than Will's pajama bottoms and it is not an easy feat for him to wiggle his way into them. She makes it easy for him, carefully laying Will down flat on the couch and climbing up onto her knees. Will is small, she is still able to reach across his body to fondle him, but the angle is different and she has to turn her wrist at a different angle to make the movement flow.

It's worth the extra effort to feel Jonathan's hand groping between her legs. He tugs her slacks down to her knees, her panties catching on and going along for the ride. She glances down to see Jonathan's hand slipping between her thighs a second before she feels him probing at her entrance with a couple of his long, thin fingers. They press up against her g spot as he thrusts them in and out of her dripping pussy.

Fascinated, she sees her wetness drip onto Will's cheek beneath her. The boy startles and tilts his head up to see what's going on exactly. His eyes look foggy, dazed from pleasure and over stimulation. They widen when he notices when his brother is doing to her.

“Are, are you going to have sex?” Will asks, brow furrowed.

“I can pleasure you both,” Jonathan promises, worried that Will might be feeling left out. “Don't worry about it.”

Nancy loves being taken from behind. It's her favorite position. However, it doesn't work well at this angle and Jonathan's fingers aren't enough. She leans forward, over Will's body, and does what she's been wanting to do since she first felt his little cock in her hand. She takes it in her mouth, all of it's short length easily fitting on her tongue, and sucks on it like his little erection is one of her pens she habitually sucks on during class. His hands grasp at nothing and everything, one of them grabbing at her shoulder, the other up at her hip. She laps at the small head of his penis, feeling the tightness of his foreskin beneath her tongue. He pulses in her mouth.

Will smells great. Like boy, fresh but not exactly clean as he's salty with sweat and heavy musk. His balls are just barely fuzzy and tight against his body when she palms them, stimulating them. Nancy pulls off almost completely and slides back down, allowing her lips to touch every bit of his shaft, then swirls her tongue over the head once more. Her saliva wets the the immature pubic hair, coating them like some expensive hair serum. The hand cupping his scrotum becomes soggy. Precum drips into the back of her throat, watery. She swallows it and feels the little cock spasm at the back of her throat from the movement.

That's when Jonathan enters her. She felt him spreading her open, felt him adjusting his own position and his coarse pubes pressing against her sensitive lips, but she's still surprised by the movement. He finds the entrance easily with little prodding and just slides right in. She's so wet that she almost wishes she weren't so aroused because it's too slippery. She presses back against him, urging him to move, because she really needs to feel him dragging against her g spot right now. He honors her request, only taking a couple shallow experimental thrusts before going for it. His hands grab onto her hips for leverage, the fingers of one of them overlapping the fingers of Will's as he still clutches onto her.

It feels amazing. Having Jonathan's dick in her always feels great but she's about as turned on as she's been in her life and her cunt throbs with every heartbeat. Every time he thrusts in he pushes her just a little forward, and inch or two, and Will's cock in her mouth presses further down into her throat. The boy is moaning with each thrust and it almost feels like Jonathan is fucking Will through her. She isn't sure what's hotter, the idea of Jonathan fucking Will or the idea of herself being skewered between the two teen boys like some back alley whore.

Pulling back with a wet pop, she looks down between her own legs. Maybe she's a pervert at heart but there's always something deeply satisfying about watching a hard cock thrusting inside of her own pussy. Maybe just something sinful about the very fact that what she's seeing is happening to her, not some trashy VHS tape you can rent behind the curtain at the video store. His cock is deeper in color than Will's, but just as shiny and wet every time he pulls it out and shoves it back up inside her. She and Jonathan are the only ones privileged to watch her cunt being pounded.

Well, normally, anyway. Today her boyfriend's little brother has a front row seat to the event. More of her juices have dripped onto his face but he shows no sign of attempting to wipe them off. His head is tilted up still, watching his brother fucking his girlfriend right above him. Every forward thrust makes a wet slapping noise.

This is so, so wrong.

She takes the boy's cock back into her mouth and sucks harder, trying to invoke the spirit of a high cost vacuum cleaner. Will whines and thrusts his hips up again in a messy, circular motion. She presses down on his hips, trying to keep him still. They're only a couple of inches from ending up a mass of sweaty, sex-smelling bodies on the floor and one good thrust from either end could send them toppling.

Jonathan feels large and powerful inside her. He has to be screwing her with more purpose than usual because it doesn't usually feel this great. In fact, this might be the best feeling sex she's ever had, but Nancy can't come without clitoral stimulation. She's happy for the fact because she doesn't want to come yet, she's enjoying this experience entirely too much.

But Will is a thirteen-year-old boy, the fact he hasn't orgasmed already is astounding. As hot as it is to have his little prick in her mouth she knows she has to pull off, give him a few minutes to come down. She gives him a couple last laps to the head of his cock then pulls off entirely. She presses back against Jonathan, pressing her hips up further as she rests her cheek on Will's stomach. He's hot beneath her.

He's still breathing heavily and her head rises and falls on his belly. Will is such a nice kid though, he doesn't even complain or try to grab onto her head. He just lies frozen beneath them, probably overwhelmed by the look of it.

“You okay down there?” Jonathan asks, his voice coming out choked. He's breathing heavily as he presses deeper inside of her. “Will?”  
“Yeah, I'm, yeah,” Will replies. “I just never thought I'd smell a girl like this.”

Inexperienced with any form of sex that doesn't include a vagina, Nancy had never considered that difference between a man and a woman compared to a man and a boy. Their sex would smell different, wouldn't it?

“If you use your mouth on her you'd get a better whiff of it,” Jonathan suggests.

“My mouth?”

“Jonathan,” Nancy interrupts. The idea sounds amazing, having Will's little tongue lapping at her clit, but not very plausible. “If I try to do that I'll end up falling on his face. You know I go weak kneed.”

“Well, we're going to switch positions,” he tells her. Before she can protest she feels that unwelcome tug of his cockhead leaving her entrance. She feels empty, her pussy engorged and exposed to the cold air. “Both of you scoot over. Will, come sit on my lap.”

If this was anybody besides his little brother, Nancy would be storming out of the house in a rage. How dare he pull out of her to pleasure another lover! Instead, she watches Jonathan open Will with only his fingers and a bottle of lotion. Those same fingers are still damp with her own juices, smelling of her as he presses them deep into his brother's greedy asshole. How many times must they have done this for Will to adjust so quickly? How many times has Jonathan seen Will pressing back against his fingers, begging for more like this? “Jonathan, more, please. I can take more.”

She uses one hand on herself and the other on Jonathan, keeping them both on the edge while Will takes his time to adjust. Jonathan feels large in her hand after Will and she's so wet she's soaking Will's blanket beneath her. Poor boy will have to deal with it smelling like teenage girl pussy for the night. She has the privilege of slicking down her boyfriend's dick with the lotion herself once Will is ready.

How a body as tiny as his can so easily take a cock as big as Jonathan's must be some supernatural feat. But Will does it, his back pressed against Jonathan's chest, Jonathan's large hands gripping his ribs to help him as he lowers himself. He kneels on Jonathan's lap, controlling his movements with his knees on each side of his big brother's hips. Nancy watches entranced as Will takes control of the situation, sitting up, then sliding back down. She watches Jonathan's engorged cock as the little stretched hole sucks it back in. Will's asshole is devouring her boyfriend's penis like it's his favorite treat. It probably is. The boy breathes heavily, moaning with each press down of his hips. She isn't even sure if he's aware that he's literally begging for Jonathan to fuck him harder, which is pointless considering he's the one in charge.

Only once they have a rhythm going does Will's pussy eating lessons begin.

Now it's Will's turn to be the skewer. She feels envious of him but won't deny him this simple joy. Especially as Jonathan's hand kneads against her ass cheek, pulling her close so her thighs press against Will's chin. He's inexperienced, has no idea how to please a woman like this, but his brother instructs him. Tell hims to stop sucking, it's not a dick, and reaches up and around him to show the spot that needs the most instruction. The kid does his best, his tongue lapping at her, teeth scraping just a bit. Her clit throbs beneath his lips, her juices smearing on his cheeks and chin, defiling him. Devirginizing him. This is his first, and probably will be his only, experience with a woman's cunt.

She still finds herself weak kneed, but that's okay here. She can just lean forward, supporting herself with her hands on Jonathan's shoulders, and just press her pussy deeper into the boy's mouth. The pressure feels better anyway. After awhile, Will's hip movements have begun to slow, maybe because he's growing tired of fucking himself on his brother's cock or maybe because he's distracted with his face buried in Nancy's cunt. Jonathan takes over, thrusting up in slow, measured movements. Will is pushed up with each movement, his nose disappearing between her lips. The stimulation is welcome and she has to resist the urge to ride his face. He's just a boy, she needs to be gentle.

Amazingly, it's Will who takes the initiative to use his fingers as well. They're short and slimmer than his brother's but they find the spot easy enough, though he probably doesn't realize it. He's just copying what he saw his brother doing but that's enough. Her pussy squeezes around them on its own accord, trying to pull him deeper. She could probably take his whole hand inside her if she tried, it's so small. She presses harder against him, grinding against his nose and tongue, taking away his attempt to master the art of cunnilingus as she resorts to humping his face.

The dual stimulation of her clit and g spot hit her without warning. On top of that, Jonathan is still kneading her ass and nudges at her sphincter just a bit. Just enough to make her simultaneously clench but yearn for more. Nancy comes much too quickly, before either of the boys, which is ridiculous. She grabs onto Will's head, hugging it as she presses against him, grinding against him as she orgasms. She doesn't even have the ability to worry about suffocating the poor boy until spasms stop racking her body.

Will takes a full deep breaths, looking shocked with his face wet and his eyes large. Nancy laughs and kisses him again, tasting her own juices in his mouth before she collapses on the couch beside them. She's soaked between her legs and is probably going to stain the couch but too tired and satisfied to care.

Finally, Jonathan gives Will the hard fucking he's been begging for. He shifts positions again, staying inside of him the entire time, and lays Will down on Nancy's lap. She strokes his soft, shiny hair and takes his hands in her own, watching as her boyfriend thrusts hard inside him. His skinny legs are pulled up higher, pressing back against his own chest, feet over Jonathan's shoulders. Such a flexible boy. He closes his eyes and does little besides lay there as Jonathan takes him hard and fast, his head bumping against the couch arm with each thrust. Nancy leans down to kiss him again and he returns it with much more enthusiasm than any of the previous kisses. He's whining into her mouth.

“Feels good?” she teases the boy.

“Uh huh,” he says, but it comes out short and high pitched.

She watches Jonathan's cock, streaked white from the lotion, disappear into his brother's asshole again and again. Will's precum leaks onto his own stomach, his little cock so hard it looks like it's about to burst like an over ripe tomato.

Jonathan is the last of them to come. Will comes across his own belly. Not a lot but more than a tiny squirt. She knows it's going to happen before it does, she can sense by how he stiffens in her lap, how his hands grip tighter onto her own. His little hard on twitches as he ejaculates, painting his soft, sweaty skin in streaks of white. Will goes limp, boneless in her lap, a pile of soft hair and damp skin, growing and shrinking with each breath.

Jonathan comes inside of Will only seconds afterwards, obviously having delayed his own orgasm for as long as he could. A considerate lover, her boyfriend is. He kisses her first, then Will, then her again. She can taste herself on his mouth now, from where his lips had touched his brother's. Her lips tingle. As do her fingertips. Her body is still sensitive.

Now would be a great time for them to all just sink into a cuddle threesome. Nancy's skin is still tingling in post-orgasmic bliss and both the boys are sweaty and exhausted. Jonathan could just lower himself down onto Will's prone body and Nancy could pet both their hair and wait for her senses to return.

That's what they could do. Except all three of their heads snap towards the window in unison as a car's lights shine through and tires crunch dirt and rocks outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this sucked, sorry. This was another one of those fics I had on my computer for a few weeks that I just needed to finish and get out there. Why do I keep getting bored in the middle of my smut?


End file.
